


Sotaa ja rauhaa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Humor, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, huumoria, tuhmailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Rolanda ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain vastapäistä seinää aivan kuin sen kiehkurakuviot olisivat tarjonneet mieltäylentävän maiseman. Hänen koko olemuksensa huokui kärsimättömyyttä.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rolanda Hooch
Kudos: 2





	Sotaa ja rauhaa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Hermionesta korostettiin ekassa kirjassa, kuinka hän osasi tehdä kaikkea muuta paitsi lentää, sitä kun ei voinut opetella kirjasta. Rolanda Huiski taas edustaa lentämistä -> vastakohdat, jotka kiinnostavat ainakin minua!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Taasko sinä luet?"

Hermione nosti katseensa vanhuuttaan kellastuneesta kirjasta ja kurtisti kulmiaan kumppanilleen.

"Taas", hän vastasi lyhyesti ja keskitti jälleen huomionsa kirjaansa.

Rolanda kiersi Hermionen tuolin taakse ja kumartui sen pehmeää selkänojaa vasten.

"Leo Tolstoi: Sota ja rauha. Sinähän luit tuon jo viime talvena?"

"Niin."

"Ja nyt luet sitä uudestaan?"

"Niin."

"Mitä järkeä siinä on?" Rolanda puuskahti ja istahti tuolin käsinojalle. Hänen takamuksensa painoi kevyesti Hermionen hartiaa vasten.

"Se on klassikko", Hermione kuittasi ärtyneesti. "Jästien klassikko."

Rolanda tuhahti paheksuvasti ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. Hänen mielipiteensä jästien kirjallisuudesta oli kuultu monesti, ja Hermione huokaisi syvään. Hän laski ensin kymmeneen ja käänsi vasta sitten katseensa kollegaansa.

"Luin sen ensimmäisen kerran kun olin yhdentoista. Olen lukenut sen joka vuosi sen jälkeenkin, koska pidän siitä."

Rolanda ei sanonut mitään, tuijotti vain vastapäistä seinää aivan kuin sen kiehkurakuviot olisivat tarjonneet mieltäylentävän maiseman. Hänen koko olemuksensa huokui kärsimättömyyttä.

"Lennäthän sinäkin joka päivä. Ja haluat käydä luudalla Lontoossa asti joka ikinen kesä", Hermione yritti selittää ja laski kirjan pöydälle. Keskittyminen oli mennyttä ja hän oikeasti halusi tietää, mikä Rolandaa vaivasi.

"Se on eri asia", Rolanda kivahti.

"Miten se on eri asia?"

"Yritän aina kutsua sinut mukaan mutta et ikinä tule."

"En pidä lentämisestä", Hermione selitti. "Tiedät sen varsin hyvin."

"Enkä minä pidä siitä, että sinun nenäsi on aina haudattuna kirjaan!"

"Aaa...." Hermione oivalsi nyt, mistä kenkä puristi. "Minne sen pitäisi sitten olla haudattuna?"

Rolandan punastuminen oli suloinen, tosin harvinainen näky, ja Hermione talletti sen muistilokeroihinsa kolmena varmuuskopiona. Hän hymyili vinosti liu'uttaessaan kätensä Rolandan vihreän kaavun peittämää reittä pitkin aina lanteelle saakka. Ehkä lukeminen sai riittää tältä erää.

"Istu", hän komensi ja nousi ylös. Rolanda vilkaisi häntä yllättyneenä, mutta luisui mukisematta lämpimälle istuimelle.

Hermione polvistui sulavasti kumppaninsa eteen kädet tämän kaavun peittämillä polvilla. Hän katsoi Rolandan keltaisiin, odotuksesta pyöristyneisiin silmiin.

"Jos lukemiseni häiritsee, sinun tarvitsee vain sanoa."

Rolanda nielaisi, kun Hermionen kädet lipuivat hänen polviltaan aina nilkkoihin saakka. Ne kiertyivät raskaiden saappaiden vangitsemien nilkkojen ympärille ja nousivat lopulta takaisin keräten kaavunhelmaa mukaansa.

"Pieni", Hermione levitti Rolandan jalkoja erilleen, "yksinkertainen", kädet jatkoivat matkaansa ylemmäs peukaloiden pyöriessä sisäreisien pehmeällä iholla, "pyyntö", Rolandan hengitys tiheni ja hänen jalkansa tärisivät Hermionen sormien alla, kun ne pysähtyivät paljastuneille lanteille, "saa aikaan ihmeitä."

"Hermione", Rolanda kähähti.

Peukalot kiersivät aina vain lähemmäs paljastunutta häpyä.

"Tuhmaa", Hermione kommentoi alusvaatteiden puuttumista, mutta katsoi ihastellen kalpeaa ihoa, joka värisi pingottuneen hengityksen voimasta. Mutta kun hän huomasi lanteiden liikkuvan määrätietoisin liikkein istuimen reunaan vasten, hän rypisti kulmiaan.

"Liikkumatta!"

Rolandan huulilta karkasi vaikerrus Hermionen käskevän äänensävyn sytyttäessä hänen sisimpänsä leimuamaan. Hän yritti pitää silmänsä auki, kun ruskean kiharapilven peittämä pää kumartui alemmas ja alemmas ja alemmas, mutta hänen luomensa napsahtivat kiinni väistämättä, kun Hermionen kieli osui kohteeseensa.

Hermionen nenä oli vihdoinkin juuri siellä, missä Rolanda sen halusi olevankin.


End file.
